


Short imagines and things

by ghostrick



Series: Cat AU [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Catrick, Gen, M/M, i cant think of any other tags tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrick/pseuds/ghostrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't come up with a whole story yet, but here's some cute things that I can't stop thinking about in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short imagines and things

Pete or Joe wanting Andy to come over or go do something with them, but when they call him he tells them no because, "Patrick just fell asleep on my lap, I can't get up." And then when they keep trying he just reiterates, "He's _asleep_."

~

Patrick and Brendon playing too roughly with one of Patrick's stuffed animals and accidentally ripping a big hole in it, or maybe ripping off one of the limbs. Brendon apologizes probably a million times or more but Patrick isn't having any of it, won't say anything back to him, won't hardly look at him even because he wants him to know that he's mad but doesn't want to yell at him or start crying. So instead, he goes and finds Andy and asks if Brendon can go home and then ten minutes or so later (full of Brendon trying to apologize still and being ignored) Spencer comes and picks him up. 

He won't tell Andy what's wrong for a long time, until the man finally gets him to go and get the toy (that he'd since hidden under the bed) and bring it to show him. When Andy tell him that they can fix it, Patrick gets really happy because he was so sure it was ruined forever and Andy feels bad because it's like eleven at night and there's no where for them to get sewing stuff that late. But the cat isn't that put out so long as he promises that they go first thing in the morning. So by about nine o'clock they're both sitting at the table and Andy's trying to sew the hole up/the limb back on and even with Patrick hovering probably too close it's back together again before they know it. Patrick thanks him a lot and doesn't leave his side at all for the whole entire day, Andy doesn't complain any.

Brendon doesn't come back over for a while, but when he does Patrick shows him the fixed toy right away and they make up and Patrick is _super_ cuddly with him, like more than usual. They hardly get up off the couch the whole time and just sit or lay on one another and purr loud enough to fill the entire living room and close surrounding areas.

~

Andy asks Pete to cat-sit for a couple days, and on the second day he takes Patrick to the park. When he lets him off of the leash Patrick climbs up a tree and gets himself stuck and Pete has to call the fire department to come and get him down. They both agree that they shouldn't tell Andy.

~

It's raining and Patrick really wants to go outside and play in it, so Andy bundles him up and gives him an umbrella and send him into the backyard. He comes back in drenched and shivering and his cheeks and fingers are red from the cold but he looks so happy with himself, and Andy dries him off the best he can with a couple towels and gives him dry clothes to change into. After that they cuddle up together under a blanket and watch movies for the rest of the day until they fall asleep.

~

Pete and Joe come over one day with cat ears and tails, and Patrick is _really_ confused. They almost have him convinced, until Joe's fall off and Patrick goes on about how he knew they weren't real and denies every second of wither of them trying to tell him that he believed them and is really proud of himself because he just _knew_ they couldn't be. (Although admittedly, there was a good few minutes that he was almost sure that they were).

~

So for some reason Patrick is really, _really_ angry at Andy, like, the angriest he's ever been at him ever. The fur on his tail is all puffed up, and he's hissing at him and growling and batting at his hand whenever he reaches towards him. Finally when he's had enough he grabs a hold of the hand and starts biting and scratching, not playfully like he might do any other time but hard and trying to hurt him and make him bleed. Which, he does. Andy trying to pull away only makes Patrick bite down harder and the only thing he can think to do is to hit him to get him to stop. He doesn't do it hard, but it's enough to startle Patrick and get him to run off with a last few angry cat noises. 

Andy doesn't see him for the rest of the day, no matter how hard he looks for him or calls for him all over the house. When it gets dark, Andy gets a lot more worried because what if he ran away? He didn't have his collar on and he was alone and there were so many bad things that could, or could already have happened to him out there. He gets Joe and Pete and Spencer (who of course brings Brendon) and they go out looking for him and after they've finally given up they all go back to Andy's and are ready to call shelters or the cops. Before they can though, Patrick comes into the kitchen where he hears everyone is really really slowly and and goes straight to Andy without a word despite the fact that everyone is trying to get his attention or talk to him. He crawls into his lap and curls up the best he can and hides his face in his neck. 

He tells him that he doesn't have to call the cops, and that he was just hiding under their bed (which explains why Andy couldn't find him because he's never done that before). Andy is too relieved to he any kind of upset with him so he tells him that it's okay and he's not mad at him and holds him until he calms down enough to stop hiding and look at him. Patrick kisses him before he get off of his lap and goes to Pete and hugs him, and then Joe, and then Brendon and Spencer. He lets them know that he's glad that they were all worried about him but that he's okay, and once everyone is happy and calmed down completely they leave and he goes back to Andy and apologizes a lot. They both do actually, and Patrick says he won't bite or scratch anymore and Andy promises that he'll never hit him again and then everything is okay again.

~

Spencer is really surprised the first time Patrick cuddles up to him, because he never really got all that close to him before and really obviously liked Brendon a whole lot more than he did him. But one day when he was over and Brendon had fallen asleep and it was just the two of them, the cat sat right next to him and made himself comfy in his side and closed his eyes and started purring. Spencer just sat there at first not sure what he should do, until he started petting him which earned him louder purring and Patrick trying to get himself impossibly closer. And it was good to know that Patrick really actually did like him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying really hard to get rid of this writers block thing omg v.v


End file.
